A Guy Who's Lucky to Have Me
by MarseMars
Summary: [BTS] Nama gua Taehyung, gua ganteng dan gua mencari pacar montok nan imut. Suatu hari karena suatu kejadian gua dipeluk sama cowok. dan lu tau apa? Dia montok banget bro. "Lah, kok Mpuk-Mpuk gede." [AU! Which Taehyung is an Otaku and Jungkook is a K-Popers] [ VKOOK ][ NON baku ][ banyak cameo bb lain ] [T-M] UPDATE CHAP.2
1. Chapter 1

_**AU! Which Taehyung is an Otaku and Jungkook is a K-Popers**_

 _ **BTS FanFiction**_

 _ **Taehyung x Jungkook**_

Bahasa NON baku. Banyak cameo dari BB lain.

PLEASE! Don't Like Don't Read !

Warning Of TYPOSSS

.

.

.

 _ **A GUY WHO'S LUCKY TO HAVE ME**_

.

.

.

Kenalin, gua Taehyung anak FIB, jurusan SasJep, semester 6 di Bangtan University. Alasan masuk sasjep? Gampang. Biar gua bisa nonton JAV tanpa subtittle. Alasan lain? Biar nemu pacar _moe_ yang imut di siang hari dan liar di malam hari.

Gua ganteng. Eits... bukan nyombong bro. Fakta. Gua ganteng dari lahir tapi sampe detik ini gua belom dapet yang namanya pacar _moe_ idaman gua. Bingung gak tuh? Ganteng udah, kaya udah, pinter... udah-in aja dah.

Nah gua ini punya adek, Namanya BamBam. Sebut aja gitu. Dia ini suka banget sama yang namanya Korea. Lu kalo masuk kamarnya, _Beuh_... isinya foto _oppa-oppa_ semua. Gua bingung apa sih yang bikin tu anak suka sama cowok-cowok gituan, gantengan juga gua.

BamBam ini baru semester 2, masih anak bawang lah. Dia sama di FIB, tapi jurusan SasKor satu univ ama gua. Alesannya sih biar dia ada yang jagain pas kuliah, takut ada yg nakalin. Najis,mana ada yang mau nakalin cabe kayak lu bam. Alasan kedua, dia masuk SasKor biar kalo nonton drama, MV, apapun itu gak usah pake sub, plus katanya kalo ketemu sama _oppa_ bisa pdkt pake bahasa korea. Mimpimu Bam.

Gak jauhlah ama gua tujuannya.

"Bang, ayok ih anterin gue ke acara _gathering_!" Bambam ngegoyang-goyangin badan gua.

Gua yang lagi tidur siang ena di kasur tercinta keganggu. Ini sabtu dan gua harus ngedengerin rengekan adek gua yang bawel minta ampun.

"Acara apaan sih dek, udah gede ih masa pergi-pergi masih harus di anterin." Gua ngomong sambil meluk guling.

"Ihh! Acara penting ini bang. Ini acara _gathering_ fans Ekso sama Bities. Katanya mau gelar acara damai. Gila gak tuh? Kapan lagi bang, gue sebagai fans mulfan kudu ikut yang kayak gini!" si BamBam masih aja ngoceh sambil narik-narik kaos gua. Melar nanti Bam kayak punya lu. Eh.

"Anjing gak penting banget, mending gua tidur." Gua berusaha nutup muka gua pake guling. "Kalo disana gak ada yang montok kayak Hestiasih gua ogah." Guman gua dibalik guling.

"Ayolah bangg, ntar gua kenalin deh sama temen gua. Yakin gak bakal nyesel dah!" BamBam masang muka sok melasnya.

Karena gua kakak yang baik yang menjalankan amanah dari Mami Papi gua buat jagain adek semasa dia kuliah. Gua akhirnya menyanggupi nemenin dia ke acara yang ntah apa itu gak tau.

Oh iya, karena BamBam satu univ sama gua, Mami mutusin buat nyari rumah kontrak buat kita tinggal semasa kuliah. Katanya sih biar ga repot ngekos, dan sekalian belajar ngurus rumah sendiri. yaudalah ya nurut aja apa kata Mami. Yah gak gede2 amat lah rumahnya, yang pasti sih lebih gede dari kosan lu pada. :)

Motor kesayangan gua keluarin dari garasi. Kepo motornya apa? Baik nih gua kasih tau. _Ducati Panigalle 1199 Tricolore_ , kalo gak tau gugel aja sana. Karena namanya ribet gua manggil dia Lucas, BamBam yang ngasih nama soalnya waktu itu dia baru punya bias baru terus ini motor bikin dia inget ama biasnya. Gua gak kenal siapa Lucas, jangan tanya gua.

Tanpa aba-aba si BamBam maen naik aja ke jok motor gua. "Jalan Bang, buru ntar gue telat."

"Merintah mulu lu dek, iye gua ngebut tapi... ntar jangan lupa bintang 5nya ya mbak." Gua ketawa terus nyalain jalanin motor gua ke tempat yang BamBam arahin. Udah kayak mba-mba GPS tu anak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Duhh.. Bang gara-gara lo sih telat 3 menit kan gua." Si BamBam rusuh sendiri.

"Anjir dek, 3 menit doang. Udah sukur lu gak gua turunin di jalan." Gimana gak kesel baru berenti ini motor, gua udah di maki-maki aja. Mana panas banget lagi.

Di sinilah kita sekarang, gedungnya lumayan gede. Gua liat sekeliling ini acara isinya banyakan cewek paling ada beberapa yang sejenis BamBam. Duh nyesel gua nganterin. Banyak banget yang pake aksesoris biasnya ntah apa itu. Terus banner-banner pake tulisan korea pada di pasang di tiang. w ga ngerti, w nax SasJep.

"Ayok masuk Bang, gue udah beliin tiket masuk lo juga nih." adek gua narik gua turun dari motor dan bawa gua masuk ke dalem.

"Apaan sih dek, abang tunggu di luar aja, malu gua masuk ke tempat gini." Gua berusaha ngelepas tarikan tangannya. Gua merinding pas masuk udah banyak yang ngeliatin gua sambil bisik-bisik. Duh ancur dah imej gua.

Acaranya belom mulai, adek gua keliatan lagi nyariin geng dia sambil ngegeret gua. Tiba-tiba BamBam narik gua buat lari nyamperin dua cowok cantik.

"Hello Gengs!" suaranya nyaring banget, dia nyapa temen-temennya dan gua jaga jarak sekitar 3 langkah dari mereka.

"Bam lama banget sih kamu, kita pegel nih nungguin kamu." Yang pake baju pink ngerengut imut. Tapi masih imutan Asuna- _chan_ gua.

"Maap ya Jihoonie, abang aku lama banget soalnya." BamBam nyatuin tangannya ngasih gestur sorry.

"Abang?" tanya yang kayaknya paling tua dari mereka.

"Iya aku kesini sama abang aku mbak." Si BamBam ngebales. Lah, dia kan cowok kok di panggil mbak ama si BamBam? "Sini bang kenalan sama temen-temen gue."

Terpaksa gua ngedeket, sopan itu nomor satu bagi gua. "Saya kakaknya BamBam, panggil aja Dilan... eh, Taehyung maksudnya."

Gak lama kemudian si mbak histeris. "Bam, kok kamu gak ngasih tau ke mbak kalo punya kakak ganteng gini duh, mirip banget sama V Bities." Si mbak ngedeketin gua, "Kenalin, aku Baekhyun, panggil aja Noona, atau Chagi juga boleh." Kata si mbak nyodorin tangannya dan ngedipin sebelah matanya. Mampus, merinding gua.

Dengan sopan gua nanggepin uluran tangannya sambil senyum canggung. Duh lama banget lagi salamannya.

"Mbak Yuni inget Mas Cahyo jangen ganjen ke abang aku." akhirnya salaman itu kelepas gara-gara BamBam.

Satu lagi ngenalin diri selain Mbak Baekhyun ada Jihoon yang tadi gua bilang imut.

"Kookie mana Hoon? Katanya aku doang yang telat." Adek gua mulai ngobrol dan mengabaikan gua.

"Gak tau, tadi sih katanya ke WC, mau touch up"

Karena merasa hama di sini gua mutusin buat keluar gedung aja, kali aja ada jajanan di sebelah, sukur-sukur kalo nemu warnet. Gua jalan sambil nge _chat_ BamBam, takutnya dia panik pas sadar gua ilang. Di pintu depan gua ngeliat lagi ada rame-rame. Karena gua kepo, yauda gua samperin.

"Pak, _please_ lah tadi saya udah beli tiket masuk kok tapi ilang pas beli gorengan." Seorang cowok yang... lumayan cantik, melas-melas ke satpam yang jaga depan pintu.

"Gak bisa mbak, eh.. dek, saya gak bisa ngebolehin adek masuk tanpa tiket. Adek bisa beli dulu di counter tiket." Si bapak tetep keukeuh gak bolehin.

"Masa beli lagi pak, duit saya udah pas buat ongkos balik ini. nanti saya balik gimana? Masa saya nginep di sini? Nanti kalo nginep di sini, Bunda nyariin saya, nanti bunda sedih, terus ngutuk saya jadi anak durhaka... terus..terus" Si cowok tadi udah kayak mau nangis. Dan si satpam tetep gak luluh.

Ntah darimana tiba-tiba gua narik tangan si cowok tadi ngejauh dari kerumunan.

"Eh!? Apa-apaan ini? Saya mau dibawa kemana? Saya gak punya duit jangan culik saya!" ini cowok bawel juga yak, udah gua selametin juga.

"Suutt, bawel. Gua mau nolongin elu." Gua ngelepas tangan dia di tempat yang udah agak sepi. "Lu gak punya tiket?"

Dia agak ragu ngeliatin gua, terus ngangguk pelan-pelan. Kok imut ya?

"Iya, tiketnya ilang tadi di jalan.. tapi aku gak punya duit lagi buat beli yang baru." Matanya udah mulai mau nangis. "Padahal aku udah di tunggu sama temen-temen di dalem."

"Udah- udah jangan nangis nanti di kira orang gua ngapa-ngapain lu lagi." Gua ngeluarin tiket punya gua dari kantong. "Nih buat lu." Gua ngasih kertas itu ke dia.

"Eh?" dia ragu-ragu nerima. "Kamu calo ya? Gak mau ah kalo mahal." Dia berusaha nolak tiket gua tapi gua tau sebenernya dia pengen.

"Lah, ganteng gini dikira calo tiket. Ini buat lu gratis, gua gak mau masuk ke acara gituan, gak berguna bagi gua." Gua ngambil tangannya terus naro tiketnya.

Alus bener ini tangan.

"Serius!?" Muka dia girang banget. "Makasihhhhhhh" Tiba-tiba dia meluk gua erat.

Lah, kok _Mpuk-Mpuk_ gede

Tiba-tiba gua ngeblank. Terus gua deg-degan. "Eh.. i..iya sama-sama."

Dia ngelepasin pelukannya dan langsung lari ninggalin gua. Sebelum makin jauh, gua narik tangan dia.

"Itu.. Nama lu.." Kok gua jadi gagap gini sih. "Gua Kim Taehyung, nama lu siapa?"

"Aku Jeon Jungkook." Dia ngasih gua senyum, indah banget. Terus lari masuk ke dalem gedung.

Siang ini, di acara _Gathering_ nya fans _oppa-oppa_ korea. Dada gua deg-degan karena di peluk sama cowok montok yang senyumnya indah banget. Dan sekarang, gua, Kim Taehyung. Mempertanyakan orientasi gua setelah bertemu Jeon Jungkook. Gua bakal berterimakasih sama BamBam karena ngajak gua kesini.

 _Waifumu di kemanaiin mas?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Oke, gua nyoba buka akun di ffn dan nyoba nulis lagi setelah lamaaaa bat gak nulis ff. Cerita ini murni fiktif dari otak gua, dapet pikiran ini pas gua ngepel kosan dan sedikit pengalaman. Btw, lanjut gak? Masih banyak cerita-cerita yang bakal di alami Tae ama Kookie. Kalo penasaran _hit the fav_ _button and comment on the review box. Thankyou._

-Marse


	2. Chapter 2

_**AU! Which Taehyung is an Otaku and Jungkook is a K-Popers**_

 _ **BTS FanFiction**_

 _ **Taehyung x Jungkook**_

Bahasa NON baku. Banyak cameo dari BB lain.

PLEASE! Don't Like Don't Read !

Warning Of TYPOSSS

.

.

.

 _ **A GUY WHO'S LUCKY TO HAVE ME**_

.

.

Udah hampir malem itu acara belom selesai, kering dah lama-lama gua nungguin si Bambam. Udah 3 warnet gua masukin sangking gabutnya, duit cash gua ampe mau abis. Heran apaan aja si acaranya ampe lama gini. Gua nelfonin Bambam juga susah banget nyambungnya, ampe sekarang gua masih nyoba nelfonin dia dari depan gedung.

"..."

"Halo Bang? Lo ngappain nelfonin gue mulu sih anjir." Si Bambam ngangkat telfon malah marah-marah, harusnya gua yang marah padahal.

"Lu pikir aja sendiri udah jam berapa ini woi! Kering gua nungguin lu. Buru keluar. Balik. Laper gua." Kaki gua udah sakit banget berdiri dari tadi.

"Salah lo tadi gak mau ikut masuk kedalem, di sini adem bisa duduk pula." Ni anak masih aja ngebela diri.

"Jangan banyak omong lu dek, buru ah balik, atau gua tinggal lu." Udah kesel gua bro, kangen kasur.

"Ck! Rese ah, sabar ini dikit lagi selesai!" Bambam langsung mutusin telfonnya abis ngomong, kualat dah tu adek, heran di pikir gua _ojol_ kali ya, seenaknya aja nyuruh gua nunggu.

Bener apa kata Bambam, acaranya selesai sekitar setengah jam setelahnya. Gua udah nungguin dia di motor, biar langsung cuss gitu. Gak lama rombongannya si Bambam keluar dari gedung. Dan lu tau apa? Si cowo semok tadi bareng si Bambam. Adek gua kenal Jungkook? Wah mantap lah gua gampang nih kepoinnya.

"Dek!"

Si Bambam nengok dan langsung nyamperin gua di ikutin sama temen-temennya. Gua jadi deg-degan sendiri liat Jungkook nyamperin gua. Sadar Tae sadar, _waifu_ lu di kemanaiin?

"Eh kamu yang tadi kan?" itu suara Jungkook, adem banget dah tu suara.

Gua Cuma bales cengar-cengir gaje sambil ngangguk, "Loh kamu kenal abang aku Kookie?"

Jungkook ngangguk lucu, " Aku gak bakal bisa masuk gedung kalo gak ada abang kamu, Bam." dia ngelirik gua terus senyum "Makasih sekali lagi ya." _Astagfirullah Astagfirullah kerja lembur bagai qudha._ Wah ada yang salah ni ama jantung gua, parah deg-degannya.

Si Bambam ngeliat gerak gerik gua, "Tuh apa gue bilang bang, gak nyesel lo kan gue ajak kesini." Tangannya sambil nyubit lengan gua centil.

"A..Apaan sih dek, ayok buru balik." Gua ngasih helm ke Bambam, bisa gawat gua lama-lama di sini.

Kita buru-buru pamit ke Mbak Baekhyun, Jihoon _,_ sama Jungkook. Di jalan gua nyoba nanya ke si Bambam tentang Jungkook.

"Dek." Gua agak ngerasin suara gua takut tu anak budek gara-gara pake helm.

"Apaan Bang?"

"Itu temen lu yg namanya Jungkook, anak mana?" gua berhenti motor gara-gara lampu merah.

"Hmm, bau-bau mau di pdktin nih. Gak apa apa deh karena lo abang gue, gue bakal dukung lo."

Jadi selama perjalanan balik si Bambam nyeritaiin semua tentang Jungkook, informasi itu otomatis ke rekam di otak gua secara permanen.

Jungkook itu satu semester sama Bambam, dia anak Golden Child University, jurusan farmasi. Udah nebak sih gua, pasti Jungkook anaknya pinter. Jungkook anak tunggal makanya sikap dia itu kadang manja banget, dia juga banyak yang ngincer, cowo maupun cewe. Tapi karena si Jungkook polos nyerempet bego, dia gak peka sama sekali urusan cinta-cintaan. Jungkook selalu nolak orang-orang yang nembak dia dengan alasan _"kata bunda Kookie belum boleh pacaran dulu, masih kecil."_

Hmm, nasib gua gimana ini, sob. Berat juga rintangannya. Mana beda univ lagi.

Nyampe rumah gua buru-buru ke kamar, pikiran gua isinya jadi Jungkook terus. Gua inget tadi si Bambam ngasih gua id KakaoTalknya Jungkook. Labil harus gua add sekarang atau enggak. Add sekarang jangan?

Dengan modal nekat gua add dia, mantab bos avanya. Unyu bengad, ampe gua _screen shoot_. Terus mulai lah gua chat basa-basi calon gebetan gua.

 **KimTae**

 _Malam Kook_

 _Ini gua kakaknya Bambam_

Gua langsung naro hp gua, gak berharap langsung di bales sih. Ya kali aja dia masih sibuk kan.

Tapi gua salah, ada notif chat masuk di hp gua. Buru-buru gua buka.

 **KookieBunny**

 _Malam juga Kak_

 _Iya Kookie tau kok_

 _Ada apa ya kak?_

Beneran si Jungkook yang bales chat gua, heboh sendiri gua pas baca chatnya.

 **KimTae**

 _Add back ya Kook_

 _Enggak mau nanya aja lu udah sampe rumah belum_

 _Kali aja di culik_

 **KookieBunny**

 _Udah dong Kak_

 _Gak lah Kookie kan garang mana ada yang mau nyulik_

 _Kookie udah sampe rumah, udah mandi malahan_

Duh Kook gak usah di jelasin juga udah mandinya, jadi mikir kemana-mana kan gua.

 **KimTae**

 _Mana garang, gak bisa bohong lu mah_

 _Hehe bagus lah_

 _Yauda makan malem gih Kook, terus tidur_

Gua terlalu sok deket gak sih? Ahh, bodo amat lah kalo ada kesempatan mah jangan di sia-siaiin. Ya kan? Ingat slogan _PETRUS SIHOMBING,_ pepet terus sampai hati terombang-ambing.

 **KookieBunny**

 _Lah serius kak, gini-gini aku jago taekwondo loh_

 _Ini lagi mau makan, kak tae juga ya_

Pas baca chat terakhir, gua guling-guling di kasur. Gini aja gua seneng ya. Gua sengaja gak bales biar dia bisa selesaiin makan dulu. Sialan, bibir gua gak bisa berenti senyum, udah kayak anak bocah baru pacaran aja.

"Hmm, gercep bengad lo bang, ampe senyum-senyum sendiri gitu. Amit-amit." Ini suara Bambam. Gua kaget langsung bangun dari kasur kayak orang bego.

"Makan buruan tadi yang rewel laper suruh balik siapa. Udah gua delivery tuh." Bambam nyilang tangannya di dada terus jalan ninggalin gua.

Gua ngambil hp gua dan langsung ke ruang makan. Sengaja gua makan lama-lama biar bisa chat Jungkook agak maleman.

Gak pernah mikir bisa tertarik sama Jungkook semudah itu, gimana ya, cinta pada pandangan pertama emang dahsyat rasanya. Gua janji gak bakal berenti deketin Jungkook sampe dia jadi milik gua.

Jam 9 malem gua masih santai duduk di ruang makan sambil nyemil. Gua mikir Jungkook udah selesai kali ya makannya, apa udah tidur?

 **KimTae**

 _Kookie_

 _Udah tidur?_

 **KookieBunny**

 _Belum Kak_

 **KimTae**

 _Senen ada kelas jam berapa ?_

 **KookieBunny**

 _Pagi Kak, jam 7 an_

 _Kenapa?_

 **KimTae**

 _Gua anterin ya ke kampus_

 **KookieBunny**

 _Eh, kok tiba-tiba?_

 **KimTae**

 _Gak apa-apa, pingin aja, gua juga pingin liat-liat univ lu_

 **KookieBunny**

 _Emang Kak Tae gak ada kelas pagi?_

 **KimTae**

 _Kelas gua jam 9an, santai lah_

 _Lu gak ada yg ngangterin juga kan?_

 **KookieBunny**

 _Kookie biasa naik bus, ini beneran gak apa-apa emangnya?_

 **KimTae**

 _Serius, yauda nanti senen gua jemput jam set 7 ya_

 _Sekarang , tidur buruan udah malem_

 **KookieBunny**

 _Makasih banyak loh kak_

 _Hehe iya, Kak Tae juga tidur gih_

 _Good Night_

 **KimTae**

 _Good night :*_

Gua naro hp gua dengan senyum lega. Lancar juga nih aksi gua.

"Cengar-cengir kayak kuda, baru aja chat udah pake emot cium. Najis lo dasar. Kalo bukan abang gue udah gua sunat lo berani gituin Jungkook. Adeknya yang satu univ kaga pernah di anterin, dah ini yang jauh malah nawarin diri." Ini Bambam yang nyerocos. Gua nyengir aja.

"Berisik lu dek, gak mau amat abang lu bahagia, bukannya doain biar senen nanti lancar." Gua bangun dari duduk, niat tidur nurutin apa kata Jungkook.

"Copot tuh semua poster cewe dada bengkak di kamar lo, baru gua iklasin 100% Jungkook buat lo." Omongan Bambam bikin gua kaget.

"Gila kali lu! _Waifu-waifu_ gua mau lu singkirin, susah tau gak dapetin poster gituan, mahal pula." Kalo kalian penasaran posternya kayak gimana, gua beli poster yang gulungan, yang tingginya sedinding kamar gua. Gak rela gua sob.

"Serah lo sih bang, pilih Jungkook apa cewe-cewe 2D lo." Si Bambam ngacir masuk kekamarnya sebelum sempet gua teriakin.

 _Waifumu kok di gulung, mz._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm Back!1!1

Pepet terus ya tet, ntar keburu di ambil orang tuh buntelan kinci.

 _As Always, leave a comment on the review box and be ready for another_ kemodusan Kim Taehyung.


End file.
